The Iuelei Coven
The Iuelei Coven '''or '''Coven Iuelei '''is a notorious family of Witches and Warlock, it is the extended family of, Euphemia Iuelei '''The Noble and Most Ancient Coven Iuelei was one of the largest, oldest and wealthiest Witch and Warlock families in Greece, and one of the Sacred Seven Many Magical families in Greece are distantly related to the Iuelei Coven. Like the Diezera and Vadislava families, the Iuelei coven is synonymous with elevated status and wealth. The Iuelei family tree is displayed in the drawing room of the family home in Inphegenia on an intricate tapestry, as an ornate mural. It starts in the B.C era and shows the dominant line of the family up to the present day. Iuelei Facts * They are attracted to things of natural beauty and pure heart * Surprises and last minute detail can throw a Iuelei off, and send there anxiety levels through the roof * They will never reveal there full selves to someone, some secrets must be kept. * As an Iuelei they are hard workers, with a soft spot. * They often Stay up late worrying at night. * Iuelei women: When she is happy, she can't stop talking. When she is sad, she doesn't say a word. * Iuelei women like smart guys, so if your dumb forget it. * Iuelei women are the the sweetest of the sacred seven, but mess with them and wish you didn't. * It takes a lot to make a Iuelei angry, but once angered, they make a Sophronia look timid. * they never lets go of their inner child, they live a life of wonder and excitement. * Iuelei's hate being compared to others. * When an Iuelei gets caught up in their feelings they get irritated by everything. * When an Iuelei says "I love you" they really love you, they will give you all they have. * An Iuelei is a friend who will never sugarcoat anything. * As an Iuelei your not violent, but will go there if provoked. * An Iuelei doesn't even have to say anything for you to feel their wrath, just one look, and you already know they don't want to be bothered. * All hell breaks loose when an Iuelei is mad. * An Iuelei mind is like a machine, gathering and storing away information that you provide now to be compared with things you say later * Iuelei's take everything to heart, so be careful what you say to them. * Iuelei's are very aware of there faults, Painfully to. * when jealous or self-conscious they angry fast, and say a lot of stuff they don't mean, they apologize afterwards. * It takes a special kind of person to bring out the freaky side of a Iuelei. They're very discreet people. * They DON'T like to lose. * You don't want to push there buttons. They have a VERY short fuse, and aren't afraid to get physical. * When a Iuelei is mad, you may not know it, but they will be condescending and quiet sarcastic. * Sometimes an Iuelei has a hard time functioning when they have so much going on in there heads. * An Iuelei with a goal is unstopable. * They only worry because they care so much. * Iuelei's have many many many Secrets. * They are know to care more for others than for themselves, self-neglect is a bad habit of there's. * Iuelei's are very private people, if they let you into there lives you should feel flattered * They have often have this internal battle of what they feel vs what they want,. Because they have the tendencie to listen to there heart. * Iuelei's get sick largely because they suppress their inner most desires to please everyone else's. This frustration leads to illness. * You better believe that an Iuelei knows when you are lying. They do. * An Iuelei could have a 100 admirers, but that doesn't matter because when they have an eye on someone, they only have eyes for that one and only person. * Everyone has problems. Iuelei's are just better at hiding them than others. They don't want their feelings to ruin the mood for everyone. * Iuelei's know how to dust themselves off and try again and again. Even if it kills them... * An Iuelei will act as if everything is allright, even if everything is falling apart. * Iuelei's try to remain calm and collected, but when you cross the line you will see a darker side to them, so be very afraid... *Iuelei's are one of the main signs to suffer in silence. They internalize a lot of hurt feelings and stress. *A Diezera's is an Ieulei's #1 weakness. *Never underestimate an Ieulei's capabilities; you will look stupid. * An Iuelei can love a person to death but are not the type to want them around all the time. That special person, though, they’ll always make time for. *They Always has "Plan B". There mind never stops planing for best and worst case scenarios. *Iuelei can go through a lot of crap in life without complaining. sometimes they keep themselves busy so they won't go insane. *An Iuelei can keep a secret like no other. * An Iuelei will always realize when you're trying to play them and will make it a point to beat you at your own game first. *Iuelei's do not want someone exactly like them. They want a lover that will cheer up their mood and prevent them from getting too serious. * Iuelei's want both friendship and passionate romance from their lovers. *There nice to everyone, exept for themselves. *No matter how mad, bitter, or resentful they gets they will always stand by your side. Category:The Sacred Five Category:Omada Families